


Marcado

by Serim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominance, Light BDSM, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serim/pseuds/Serim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele deseja. Ele vai obter o que quer, mesmo contra a vontade. Desejo, luxuria, poder e posse. Todos se misturam enquanto um predador busca a sua presa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marcado

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry, Draco, the bed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/36613) by Diana Sprinkle. 



> Essa fic foi publicada no ff.net e finalmente resolvi trazê-la pra cá com algumas pequenas modificações. Pouca coisa!  
> Ela foi escrita em resposta a um desafio do Grupo Potter Slash Fic, a muuuuuito tempo atrás.
> 
> Eu usei a segunda figura apenas como inspiração para essa história, e nunca realmente conversei com a autora, Diana Sprinkle, sobre isso. Se alguém a conhece, por favor, eu adoraria agradecê-la pelos trabalhos lindos que ela publicou!!  
> A história que a pic representa é bem diferente da dessa fic! Só pra que vocês fiquem cientes!  
> Mas de qualquer jeito, entrem no site dela e deem uma olhada, ela tem ilustrações lindas mesmo fora do fandom!

As sombras nos corredores dissimulavam sua presença. Seus passos após tantas noites insones se esgueirando pelas passagens e caminhos de Hogwarts eram leves e silenciosos como os de um gato.

Como uma pantera se camuflando na escuridão, aguardando ansiosa sua presa. Respiração lenta e controlada, de quem apenas aguarda a sua chance.

_Predador..._

Farejando o ar em busca da essência desejada.

_Desejo..._

Pele ardente ansiosa por contato, há tanto esperado.

Buscando com olhos atentos um sinal que revelasse a presença do seu objetivo. Era a sua chance. Sabia que ele estaria por ali, sabia que estaria pelos corredores, sozinho pela noite. E era por isso que ele esperava.

Passos.

Ah, mesmo silenciosos não passariam despercebidos por ele, não essa noite! Elegantes, eles inconscientemente seguiam o ritmo da sua respiração, chegando aos seus ouvidos como prenúncio do que viria.

Esperava... Quieto... Silencioso.

Corpo colado às paredes, encoberto pelas sombras, ouvindo o ondular da capa enquanto um sorriso de satisfação brincava nos seus lábios vermelhos de tanto serem mordidos.

Um inconfundível destelho prateado surgiu na escuridão e logo o corpo esguio de pernas longas, que com sacrilégio eram escondido sob largas vestes, deslizava pelo caminho com seu porte altivo e arrogante.

Há quanto tempo o vinha observando? Atento a cada movimento daquele corpo, cada reação do rosto perfeito de traços finos.

_O caçador deve conhecer muito bem a sua presa._

Viu a varinha rodar de um lado a outro nas mãos de dedos longos e finos. Cada passo mais próximo, fazendo o sangue em suas veias correr mais rápido. Sua respiração tornando-se agitada e cada vez mais descompassada. A cada passo era mais difícil se conter, mais difícil esperar. Fogo correndo e acendendo a pele, nublando o pensamento até não poder ser contido. E num gemido escapar ecoando pelas paredes...

-  _Malfoy..._

* * *

Andava despreocupadamente pelos corredores do castelo. Era a sua maldita vez de patrulhar e estava cansado do treino e todas as outras coisas que aconteceram à tarde que o deixavam esgotado, sendo que o que mais queria era cair na cama.

_Se bem que uma pequena detenção ou retirada de pontos de algum grifinório idiota poderia ajudar!_

_Mas parece que não vou poder me divertir hoje. Droga!_ – pensava abrindo a boca de sono.

Passos lentos e discretos de quem, desde muito cedo, aprendera a ter elegância e finos modos. Dedos compridos e delgados giravam a varinha traçando círculos ao seu movimento.

A escuridão prevalecia, deixando entrever ora ou outra as pedras do chão e das paredes. Criando um ambiente que o envolvia lentamente e o levava a um estado de sonolência confortadora.

E como uma pedra que perturba uma superfície serena, um sussurro, semelhante a um gemido, ecoou pelos corredores vazios.

-  _Malfoy..._

Involuntariamente um calafrio percorreu sua coluna enquanto apertava os olhos e girava o rosto na direção de onde pensou o eco poderia ter surgido.

O silêncio é tudo o que foi capaz de captar que e por isso aguçou os sentidos, vigiando qualquer mudança ao seu redor.

A escuridão o envolvia mais e mais à medida que desliza cuidadosamente na direção que sua intuição lhe dizia, afastando-se dos archotes presos à parede e destrinchando com olhos atentos, as antes inocentes sombras. A cada passo uma certeza de que algo está errado, o silêncio é pesado demais, suspeito demais, opressor demais, deixando nervos e instintos a mil. Nem mesmo a sua capa se atreve a quebrá-lo.

A varinha estava empunhada com firmeza, enquanto olhos perspicazes perscrutam a escuridão. Desconfiados...

O que antes era apenas uma disforme sombra, agora tomava nuances diferentes, destacando-se das outras, delineando a silhueta de um andar lento e compassado, como o de um felino que rasteja pela noite.

\- Quem está ai? – a voz soa imperiosa, mas não sem esforço.

A silhueta apenas continuava a se aproximar com passo decidido. E ao captar a hesitante pergunta, a figura deixou escapar uma risada baixa e fria que provocou um arrepio no corpo do loiro.

Os passos retumbam pelo chão, cada vez mais próximos, aproximando seu dono a um dos archotes, e fazendo com que o sonserino inconscientemente prendesse a respiração, e revelando primeiro o corpo jovem sob vestes negras para em seguida revelar um pescoço longo, e logo o rosto concentrado e com um estranho brilho na iris verdes.

O choque ao ver-se diante de inesperada presença o impede de reagir, permitindo ao outro aproximar-se e com voz rouca, por algo que não pode distinguir, dizer:

\- Finalmente decidiu aparecer, Malfoy...

A voz soava estranha, mas o breve instante que a confusão parecia dissipar-se e a reação parece enfim formar-se no seu cérebro, apenas lhe permitiu tempo de ver os lábios exibirem um sorriso malicioso e moverem-se.

E então, a escuridão o envolve.

* * *

A consciência voltava como se ele lentamente emergisse de um escuro lago onde havia permanecido tempo demais. Sentiu dificuldade em abrir os olhos, por isso achou melhor deixá-los fechado por um tempo.

Seu corpo estava dolorido, e a cabeça parecia ter sido usada como balaço numa partida realmente violenta.

Sabia que estava nas masmorras, o frio gelando na sua pele era inconfundível, e sabia que estava em cima de algo confortável. Tateou com mãos cuidadosas.

Não iria se arriscar.

_Analisar para melhor agir._ Seu pai sempre dizia.

Ou quem sabe reagir...

Parecia algum tipo de tecido. Percebeu algo fofo próximo a sua cabeça... parecia um travesseiro. Peraí, isso é uma cama!

Surpreso abriu os olhos e o que viu o deixou sem palavras...

Aquilo que pensava ser uma fria sala das masmorras estava ocupada no centro por uma enorme cama de quatro postes com lençóis negros e detalhes prateados, incapazes de se definir devido a pouca iluminação. Grandes almofadas espalhavam-se por todos os lados e pareciam estender-se pelo chão.

Franziu as sobrancelhas. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

\- Vejo que resolveu acordar...

A frase ecoou pela sala reverberando de uma origem desconhecida. Sentou-se e apertou os olhos tentando identificar de que direção surgia.

\- Curioso? Ou ansioso?

Saindo das sombras, o dono da voz aproximava-se da cama lenta e sensualmente. Uma serpente que desliza em direção a presa, tão belamente que esta nem se dá conta do perigo.

_Mas isso não seria tão simples com outra serpente._

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo me trazendo aqui, Potter? Ah é esqueci, grifinórios não pensam! - provocá-lo, fazê-lo reagir... isso conhecia, com isso podia lidar. Esse comportamento tão inusual do garoto-de-ouro não era o que estava acostumado. E lhe deixava inquieto.

\- Acho que este lugar está precisando de um pouco de calor... - Potter ignorou a provocação e apontou a varinha para uma lareira que ele nem tinha notado, acendendo-a sem nem uma palavra. Pelo menos não que ele tenha percebido! Um incomum fogo azulado inundou a sala, enchendo-a de uma aura obscura e talvez por isso envolvente

\- Desculpe-me, mas não estou acostumado a esse ar frio das masmorras.

A voz era baixa e confidente, quase um sussurro aos ouvidos do sonserino. Não gostava nem um pouco disso. Cada palavra e cada gesto do moreno indicavam um comportamento tão natural que o desconcertava, pois não conseguia compreender. Se esse era o verdadeiro Potter, então quem era aquele  _heróizinho_  e  _bom-moço-por-natureza_  que todos viam?

Um sorriso debochado apareceu nos lábios do moreno ao finalmente parar aos pés da grande cama e ver-se analisado pelo loiro.

\- O que foi Malfoy, não me diga que só isso e eu já consegui te deixar mudo?

O loiro permanecia calado. Não era inteligente atacar o desconhecido. Observou o moreno sentar-se na cama próximo aos seus pés com um rosto impassível, ausente de expressão ou qualquer outro sinal que indicasse o que poderia estar passando pela sua cabeça.

* * *

Ou isso era o que ele pensava. Porque olhos astuciosos analisavam divertido o dono da bonita face a sua frente.

O corpo colado à cabeceira da cama. As mãos, que sem dúvida eram delicadas e macias, apertando os sedosos lençóis e deixando os nós brancos pela força empregada mesmo sem que percebesse.

_Como seria divino ter a pele apertada por esses dedos._

As pernas estendidas uma ao lado da outra, ligeiramente separadas como num convite indecente, e há muito esperado que sabia, não viria.

E olhos...

Ah, como enlouquecia por aqueles olhos. Lagoas prateadas onde adoraria mergulhar, mesmo que apenas para sentir-se rodeado pelo frio que sempre apareciam quando eram direciados a ele.

E um rosto tão malditamente perfeito, que tinha certeza que alguma criatura obscura criara somente para tentá-lo a perdição. Como se ele precisasse de incentivo! Rosto sério e concentrado que o fitava com suspeita, enquanto tentava transmitir confiança e superioridade até mesmo quando sabia estar à mercê do inimigo.

Mas aquela face não era mais um mistério a ele. Não depois de tanto tempo analisando e vigiando, era fácil decifrá-lo.

As sobrancelhas levemente franzidas, mas tão suavemente que poderiam passar despercebidas, lhe indicavam que além de concentrado o loiro também estava avaliando suas possibilidades.

_Ah se ele soubesse... tão cedo e já querendo fugir da festa!_

O canto direito da boca que ele mordia, que teatralmente tentava esconder com um sorriso superior, lhe dizia que ele estava nervoso. E o olhar direcionado a sua mão denunciava que ele esperava um ataque eminente.

_E ele não poderia estar mais certo!_

Com olhar debochado encarou o sonserino se aproximando cada vez mais do corpo tão próximo e tão desejável, fazendo o loiro retroceder mais e mais, encurralando-o a cabeceira da cama.

\- Vai continuar sem responder? Se é assim que você prefere, podemos pular a conversa e partir pra coisas mais interessantes...

* * *

Um sorriso lascivo surgiu no rosto do moreno que até então todos achavam angelical e viu desesperado, como os dedos disfarçadamente tocavam sua pele como se fosse um roce casual, que ele sabia não era nada disso.

Draco contraiu-se ao escutá-lo. Não conseguia acreditar no que lhe gritava a situação.

O corpo do moreno chegava cada vez mais próximo. Viu como os olhos recorriam seu corpo desde suas pernas até seu pescoço, onde detiam-se luxuriosamente, enquanto mordia os lábios.

Atento a cada movimento do outro, viu como se aproximava lentamente como acercando um animal arisco que a qualquer momento poderia atacar. E era assim que se sentia, pois disfarçadamente sua mão tentava alcançar sua varinha.

Viu com horror Potter aproximar seus dedos às vestes que usava e desfazer-se do primeiro botão. O ódio o invadiu impelindo-o a agarrar a varinha, mas seu rosto o delatou, permitido ao moreno agir mais rápido e apontar a própria varinha com um olhar aceso e fazendo-o parar ao ser descoberto, sua mão ainda sujeitava a madeira dentro das vestes.

\- Nã, na, não... Você não ia querer fazer isso, não é? - Potter perguntou enquanto o olhava com um olhar ao mesmo tempo decepcionado e cínico.

\- E por que não, Potter? – cuspiu a pergunta com desdem. Tinha que pensar rápido, arrumar um jeito de despistar o outro. Fazê-lo baixar a guarda.

\- Porque você faria isso, Malfoy? Você sabe que sou mais rápido - sorriu com superioridade. Quem era esse garoto? Onde estava o "São Potter", e desde quando ele era arrogante desse jeito?

Potter pareceu perceber sua dívida, e pareceu ceder um pouco.

\- O que acha de conversamos? – a dúvida do outro apenas aumentou - Conversamos e decidimos as diferenças sem precisarmos trocar maldições. Deixe sua varinha que deixo a minha, vamos resolver isso de outro jeito.

A expressão sincera e incitadora o fez vacilar. Tentou pesar a situação, talvez o melhor fosse conversar já que o grifinório prometia.

Afastou devagar a mão de dentro das veste para colocá-la novamente sobre os lençóis enquanto Potter abaixava a sua varinha.

-  _Accio varinha!_  – a varinha do loiro voou até seus dedos estendidos, deixando-o surpreso e furioso.

Potter aproximou-se, e segurando os pulsos do sonserino os forçou contra a cabeceira, fazendo sua cabeça bater contra a madeira.

\- Não foi muito inteligente fazer isso, Malfoy. Na verdade, não foi nem um pouco sonserino deixar-se levar assim!

\- Vá pro inferno! – sussurrou com ódio.

\- Ah Malfoy, com esse comportamento você não me dá outra escolha... - o rosto do moreno se cobriu de sombras -... mas já que você me força... – terminou com falso ar de pesar, como se o que fizesse não era por sua vontade, fazendo o loiro olhá-lo com receio.

Com uma das mãos continuou segurando os pulsos, forçando-os dolorosamente contra a cama enquanto com a outra desfazia o nó da gravata verde e cinza, puxando e a passando-a ao redor de um dos postes e imobilizando as mãos do sonserino.

\- E a sua maldita palavra? – Daco rosnou entre dentes.

– Não é muito grifinório da sua parte quebra sua palavra. Na verdade, foi muito sonserino da sua parte, Potter, blefar desse jeito. Eu estou quase impressionado! – o sorriso cínico não alcançava os olhos cinzentos que o encaravam com nojo.

A expressão de falso pesar desapareceu do rosto moreno, substituído por um brilho gélido nos olhos verdes.

\- Você não tem a mais remota idéia do quanto eu posso ser sonserino, Malfoy! – rosnou próximo ao ouvido do outro, com voz baixa e feroz.

Apertou ainda mais o amarre nos pulsos provocando um careta de dor no loiro.

– Mas olha com as coisas são, se eu estou fazendo papel de sonserino... acho que coube a você o de grifinório inocente, não é? - A resposta do loiro foi mais um dos seus olhares mortais, que foi ignorado pelo moreno.

Inclinando-se ainda mais sobre o outro, Potter aspirou o aroma daqueles cabelos prateados, roçando o nariz na pele delicada atrás da orelha, mas Draco apenas desviou o rosto ao lado contrario com repulsa, sem perceber que apenas oferecia maior espaço ao seu captor que, diante de tal banquete, não resistiu e mordeu a pele alva, deliciando seu sabor com sua língua.

\- Asqueroso desgraçado, você vai se arrepender por isso, Potter! – ignorando as ameaças que apenas o estimulavam mais, o moreno murmurou algumas palavras e as vestes do sonserino desapareceram.

Com apenas a camisa branca cobrindo o peito alvo, o moreno continuou seu caminho de beijos e mordidas pela nuca e lateral do pescoço, empenhando-se em provar a pele sob o queixo do loiro enquanto saboreava o pomo de Adão e mordia a protuberância, descendo e traçando com a língua o contorno do vale no fim do pescoço, fazendo com que esbarrasse na estorvante camisa que barravam seu caminho. Passou a se concentrar na tarefa de retirar esse empecilho, desabrochar a tela que o impedia de ver e tocar a pele.

_Concentre-se, espere o melhor momento. Você é um Malfoy, não deixe que um mestiço filho de uma elfa te humilhe!_ -pensou o loiro.

Sentiu como Potter deslizava os dedos por seu peito e abria alguns botões da sua camisa. Não viu os olhos verdes brilharem ansiosos e como os dedos abriam num impulso a camisa branca que usava, rompendo os botões, que pularam em todas as direções. Apenas sentiu o tirão do tecido e o som dos botões voarem. Odiou ainda mais o maldito testa-rachada, desgraçado. Então finalmente percebeu a ausência de toque.

Girou a cabeça com suspeita, fixando os olhos no rosto acima do seu corpo, vendo como o olhava. Olhos verdes turvos de desejo enquanto mordia o lábio com tanta força que mais um pouco sangraria.

Se o verme não fosse Harry Potter, o moreno poderia até ser atraente. Não era cego e viu como ele deixara de ser o tampinha mirrado pra se tornar um jovem de compleição ainda esbelta, mas nem por isso frágil. O quadribol proporcionava um físico bem formado com os anos. E o moreno, como apanhador, precisava ser ágil mas nem por isso deixara de conseguir uma boa forma. E isso o imbecil tinha conseguido. O rosto não era mais infantil, deixando pra trás os traços arredondados, passando a exibir outros fortes e masculinos. Os olhos continuavam verdes e brilhantes, mas que pareciam diferentes. Seu pai sempre insistia que um digno Malfoy conhecia cada característica do inimigo, e ele havia observado Potter. E os olhos haviam mudado. Não sabia como, nem quando, mas percebia algo diferente.

_Metamorfose_.

Ou talvez havia perdido algo. Até mesmo o modo de reagir as suas provocações era diferente: mais ferinas, mas cínicas e sarcásticas. E eram os olhos... os olhos eram o que realmente permitiam ver a mudança. Sempre fora assim. Os olhos do grifinório não eram mistério pra ele. Eram fáceis de ler, e agora via sombras, pois os sentimentos estavam confusos, embaralhados e tão conturbados que não era capaz de distingui-los.

Foi arrancado dos seus devaneios quando sentiu Potter puxar suas pernas fazendo seu corpo ficar estirado na cama e os braços amarrados esticarem desconfortavelmente.

Odiou sentir a impotência. E por isso o moreno iria pagar.  

Mas a única coisa que podia fazer por enquanto era encarar com ódio os orbes verdes. Odiar ainda mais a luxúria transbordante neles. E fazer de tudo pra forçar-se a ficar impassível às mãos que deslizavam por seu torso acompanhado pela boca que não abandonava o contato com a sua pele.

Viu com horror como Potter descendia a mão e a língua até seu umbigo acercando-se ao cós da calça e como os dedos leves esbarravam no botão da peça, fazendo-o entrar em pânico, obrigando-o a sair do estado de estupor em que havia se induzido.

Esperneou, chutou e debateu-se contra o grifinório tentando escapar aquelas mãos imundas e daquela boca nojenta. Balançava o corpo para todos os lados, arqueando as costas e obrigando o moreno a sentar sobre suas pernas para impedi-lo de continuar.

* * *

 

Com os joelhos apoiados no colchão prensou uma perna contra a outra, as imobilizando e obrigando a permanecerem juntas. Inclinou-se sobre o corpo segurando os cotovelos, apertando-os de encontro a cama. O peso e a força exercidos finalmente surtiram efeito e provocaram o cansaço e rendição do loiro.

Respirava com esforço, assim como o corpo abaixo do seu. Podia sentir o peito subir e descer de encontro as seu, tão próximo que era capaz de ouvir o coração batendo descompassadamente como o seu. Permaneceram um tempo nessa posição, as respirações se acalmando, os corações voltando a bater normalmente.

_Tê-lo tão próximo, tão perto..._

Com o rosto enterrado no pescoço do loiro, podia sentir a pulsação do sangue sob a pele provocando o desejo incontrolável de morder e marcar a pálida pele como um vampiro sedento. Inalou seu cheiro, gravando-o na mente como uma lembrança a não ser esquecida.

_Como se pudesse. Como se quisesse._

Olhou o corpo sob o seu, incapaz de evitar prender a respiração. A cabeça estava apoiada em um dos braços, expondo o pescoço branco e convidativo. O cabelo prateado, que agora sempre parecia usar livre, espalhavam-se sobre os travesseiros enquanto algumas mechas desobedientes caiam sobre os olhos fechados e aderiam-se a testa úmida e chegando até a boca carmim entreaberta.

* * *

Alheio a como era observado, o loiro soprou com impaciência uma mecha atrevida que cobria a boca e que daí flutuou como uma pluma até cair ladeando o rosto corado.

Sentia os dedos tocando seu corpo. SEU corpo. A boca que insistia em deslizar pela sua pele. Viscosa e rastejante como um serpente. Sentia tanta raiva daquele maldito heroizinho de merda que sempre viveu pra humilhá-lo e depreciá-lo, como se fosse o próximo Lord só porque tinha aquela droga de cicatriz na testa. Como se ter a cabeça partida fosse lá grande coisa.

Podia sentir como eles deslizavam pelo seu pescoço e desciam. Mãos em toda a parte. Apertando exigentes os seus mamilos, enquanto a boca ainda trabalhava na pele do seu pescoço. Era tão nojento sentir esse desgraçado prensando-o contra um colchão. Maldito idiota! Era ele que deveria estar prensado. Numa parede e sob a ponta da sua varinha, enquanto ele recitava toda uma lista de maldições até que ele virasse uma poça gosmenta no assoalho.

_Infeliz! Como ele se atrevia a colocar as mãos nele. Ninguém, NINGUÉM se atrevia a forçá-lo a fazer o que não desejava. E ele NÃO queria estar aqui!_

A cada toque que sentia, cada sensação da língua de Potter deslizando no seu corpo com mais ódio ele ficava, mais vingança ele desejava.

Ódio... ele não pode permitir... não pode...

Olhos apertados...  _língua deslizando sobre pele branca_... dedos sobre lençóis negros...  _mãos acariciando mamilos rosados_... loiras sobrancelhas contraídas...  _lábios vermelhos percorrendo a pele branca_... lábios apertados... respiração pesada... coração acelerado...

Uma suave brisa acariciou seu rosto, de onde, ele não entendia. A única coisa que desejava era que as mãos e a língua parassem. Ele não queria senti-las mais.

Apertava os lençóis, com força. Enquanto com a mesmo força fechava os olhos. Ele queria que paresse... pare... pare...

A brisa deixou de ser suave. Podia ouvir um vento forte ao seu redor zumbindo em seus ouvidos, que parecia tremer objetos.

Mas ele não iria abrir os olhos. Ele não queria ver Potter. Nada ao seu redor importava. Só que os dedos parem.

Seus próprios dedos apertavam ainda mais o pano sob seu corpo, até que pôde sentir o tecido rasgar. E tudo ao seu redor finalmente se silencia.

* * *

Harry mordeu o lábio pra prender um gemido que ameaçava escapar de seus lábios diante de tal visão. Dedos reverentes recorreram o peito sem mesmo tocá-lo, até que com delicadeza deslizaram sobre a pele, enquanto seu dono apertava os olhos com força.

A luz azulada que inundava a habitação pareceu vacilar. Uma brisa inundou a sala de nenhum lado em particular. A bruxuleante chama da lareira tremeu por um instante chamando a atenção do moreno, que passou a encarar sério a lareira que ladeava a cama, pintando de luz a escuridão.

O vento parecia aumentar cada vez mais. Estava em volta deles e em toda parte, movendo o tapete e as almofadas, esvoaçando as cortinas da cama. A magia enchia a sala, rodeando os dois jovens na cama. Selvagem e sem controle. Harry olhou o corpo abaixo do seu. Dedos finos entre lençóis negros apertados com força. E a cada vez que o loiro apertava mais seu agarre, maior era a força do vento ao seu redor. Mais mágica em torno de seus corpos... mais vento.. mais força sobre o tecido... mais vento... mais força... até que os lençóis se rasgam e numa rafada de vento a escuridão envolve o quarto.

* * *

 A respiração acelerada, o coração batia fortemente contra o seu peito. Tentava controlar seu corpo. Não entendia, não aceitava ter perdido o controle. Apertava os olhos forçando a se concentrar. Precisava recuperar o controle. Potter não poderia ter gostado dessa demonstraçãozinha. Não podia imaginar como Potter-pirado iria reagir. Precisava recuperar a frieza e a sua usual máscara.

Uma risada ecoou pelo quarto. E Draco não pôde agüentar mais e abriu olhos. O moreno ainda sobre seus quadris o encarava com uma face divertida. Uma fraca luz vinha de algum lugar as suas costas. Parecia vir de todos os lugares e mesmo assim de lugar algum e criava sombras no rosto moreno, mas os olhos verdes brilhavam com uma estranha luz. Não pôde evitar um calafrio de percorrer seu corpo. Fechou e abriu seus olhos lentamente, tentando recuperar o controle, que sabia já não estar em suas mãos. Rezou para que esse último deslize não tivesse sido percebido, mas suas esperanças ruíram ao ver o sorriso aumentar nos lábios vermelhos.

\- Interessante... – o moreno mirava alternadamente as orbes prateadas e o tecido negro entre os dedos alvos. – Ótima demonstração de Magia Natural. Só me pergunto se foi proposital ou não. – sorriso apenas aumentou – Porque se não, imagino o quanto você deve estar puto agora.. pra conseguir aquilo.

\- Você não sabe o que um Malfoy é capaz de fazer, Potter. E eu não tenho raiva de você, eu te odeio! – disse desafiante enquanto encarava com a sua, a mirada verde.

\- Não Malfoy, você apenas não consegue aceitar... – respondeu sem deixar de sorrir -  Ainda...

Os olhos verdes brilhavam com diversão, encarando fixamente os prateados do loiro na quase escuridão, iluminados fracamente apenas pela luz desconhecida. Um irritante e arrogante sorriso desenhado na face que até agora sempre pensara como bondosa.

Isto só serviu para atiçar ainda mais o furor de Draco, que sibilou as palavras rebeldemente:

– Isso é poder, Potter. Um mestiço como você pode não estar habituado, mas eu pertenço a linhagem dos Malfoys, puros-sangue, poderosos e capazes de grandes atos. – disse com toda a carga de escárnio que poderia.

\- Poder, poder, poder... – com voz cantada e olhos concentrados, o moreno deslizava um dedo pelo peito do loiro, traçando desenhos invisíveis – Talvez você não saiba Malfoy, mas dizem que possuo um poder que o Mestre do seu pai não conheça. E sabe o que mais? – parou o movimento e encarou com olhos intensos e um sorriso ladeado os olhos prateados. – parece que foi a sangue-sujo da minha mãe que me deu  _esse_ poder.

Malfoy encarava assombrado o moreno. Não pelo que ele revelava e sim por ouvir da boca do garoto dourado ele chamar a própria mãe de  _sangue-sujo._

\- Sangue-sujo, sangue-limpo, puro-sangue, mestiço. Isso não importa. Eu sou mestiço, mas sabe de uma coisa Malfoy?...  _Lord Voldemort_  – disse o nome num sussurro que provocou um arrepio ainda mais intenso  no loiro – também é um mestiço! – sentenciou o moreno.

Malfoy olhava o moreno com olhos descrentes.

\- Mentira! – o loiro pareceu finalmente recuperar sua máscara – um sangue-sujo nunca poderia ter o poder que o _Lorde das Trevas_ possui... nunca!

\- Mas é ai que você se engana. Ser sangue-puro não é o importante pra você ser poderoso ou não. Pode ser destino, conhecimento, herança, legado...  _desejo_... mas não há como ser apenas o sangue, Malfoy. Não se esqueça que Hermione Granger tem pais muggles e nem por isso deixa de ser uma das bruxas mais poderosa de Hogwarts.

\- Você é uma serpente, e por isso poder é o que você deseja. - continuou o moreno - Mas o que fará por isso Malfoy? Heim? – olhos verdes questionadores perfuravam os prateados – Ajoelhar-se diante de _Voldemort_ e beijar a barra de suas vestes esperando sua vez de receber o  _Crucciatus_? 

O loiro o encarava Potter com cenho franzido.

– Ah... você pode  _muito_  mais que isso. – a voz era melodiosa e levemente sedutora, enquanto um dedo deslizava pelo umbigo do loiro – Você poderia se juntar a mim.

\- E o que? Me ajoelhar diante de você em vez de aos pés do _Lord das Trevas_? – perguntou com desdém.

\- Não... claro que não - sussurrou sedutoramente - Você poderia apenas  _ceder_  a mim... 

Draco não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Potter por acaso achava que ele iria se dobrar diante dele, se submeter a um pirralho?

\- Não seja ridículo, Potter. Acha mesmo que um Malfoy iria se submeter a um pirralho que viveu a vida toda sob as barbas de Dumbledore e que agora, numa crise de hormônios adolescentes, resolveu dar uma de mago rebelde? Por favor! O _Lord das Trevas_ pode ser insano, mas ele é poderoso, e pode me dar o poder que desejo. – disse insolentemente – Você diz que possui um poder que o Lord não possui, a única coisa que vejo é um grifinório de merda numa crise de grandeza! – o velho sorriso de depreciação decorava seu rosto.

\- Malfoy... Malfoy...  _Malfoy_...

E seguindo as palavras ditas com voz cansadas, a luz que vinha das costas do moreno lentamente se apagava até deixar o quarto novamente imerso na escuridão.

No silencio, a escuridão é abruptamente substituída pela luz, fazendo o loiro prender a respiração e piscar algumas vezes para se acostumar. Com olhos surpresos, ele viu à sua volta velas flutuando por todos os lados: próximas a cama, no chão e sobre o console da lareira. Velas negras e prateadas suspensas no ar enchendo a habitação com a agora conhecida luz azulada. Queria, mas era impossível conter a apreensão que percorreu seu corpo. E sentiu um calafrío percorrer suas costas.

A sala estava sobrecarregada de poder. Ele podia sentir a mágica fluindo do moreno. Em cada parte que as duas epidermes se encontravam sua pele era encharcada de magia. Mágia poderosa e intoxicante. 

A mágica dançava ao redor do quarto. Como a cauda de um escorpião que balança em várias direções antes de focalizar seu alvo. Não conseguia identificar a natureza da mágica de Potter. Não era nem branca nem negra. Era selvagem, como algo antigo e arcaico. Como Mágica Essencial. A luz azulada das velas parecia pulsar, criando ondas no próprio ar, como aquelas criadas na água quando ela é perturbada.

Draco sentia o poder e não acreditava que pudesse estar vindo do moreno.

A magia Sussurava na sua mente, perigosa e talvez por isso, sedutora.

_Será que o que Potter dizia era verdade, e o Senhor das Trevas realmente tenha motivo para temê-lo?_

\- E então o que aconteceria heim, Potter? - finalmente teve que perguntar - Eu teria que segui você cegamente como um bom cão. Esperando da sua varinha a próxima maldição em vez da varinha do Lord? – Olhos atentos aos movimentos do moreno e cenho franzido.

\- Eu não quero uma obediência doentia, quero apenas posse. Que você seja meu – as palavras começavam a penetrar sua mente. Sua razão. Mas ainda não conseguia acreditar se as palavras eram verdadeira ou não.

\- Você não entende, não é? - os olhos verdes o encaravam - Ceder a mim é sua melhor escolha, Malfoy. Você só teria a ganhar.

A luz das velas criava desenhos na face morena, e enchiam os olhos verdes de um brilho que causava calafrios. A voz constante do moreno, os dedos que não deixavam de percorrer seu peito, o olhar que atravessava o seu.

– E você não teria que se submeter a ninguém mais além de mim. Somente a mim. Ao meu lado.  _MEU_. – a palavra saia como um rosnado possessivo dos lábios vermelhos do moreno – e ninguém mais... ninguém mais teria você.

Draco não conseguia acreditar no que seus ouvidos lhe diziam. Potter realmente esperava que ele se entregasse a ele de espontânea vontade.  _Nunca_. Nunca se rebaixaria ao nível dele.

\- Nem nos seus malditos sonhos! Entendeu, Potter?  _Nunca._  Eu nunca me submeteria a você por vontade própria. Eu não sou seu e de ninguém mais. Entenda isso, Potter. O seu cérebro de grifinório consegue captar isso. NUNCA! – a palavra foi cuspida com ódio e nojo. – Eu nunca seria seu por escolha.

\- Não Malfoy, você que não entende. Você já é meu! Eu apenas queria a sua aceitação  quanto a isso.  _VOCÊ É MEU!_  Eu apenas tenho que deixar isso mais claro, de uma forma que você possa sempre se lembrar.

\- Você não se atreveria, Potter. Você não ousaria, desgraçado! – Malfoy se contorcia sobre o agarre do moreno.

– Você, bastardo, não teria bolas pra isso. Eu não sou de ninguém. Ninguém. E muito menos seu, mestiço filho de uma elfa. – Malfoy continuava a esbravejar e praguejar, ignorando a escuridão que começava a cobrir os olhos verdes.

Quando Draco finalmente percebeu a expressão de Potter, parou receoso. Era tão sombria e amedrontadora que pela primeira vez desde que percebera estar nesta cama, temeu realmente por si.

O moreno olhou profundamente nos olhos cinzas e sussurrou algumas palavras. No momento seguinte Draco não podia mais mexer seu corpo.

Ele ainda sentia cada parte dele. Sentia como o moreno acariciava sua cintura. Sentia os dedos subirem e descerem pelo seu tronco. Olhos verdes concentrados apenas nessa tarefa, como se nada além de percorrer os dedos pela sua pele fosse importante. Ainda podia mexer os músculos do rosto e provavelmente poderia falar. Ele sentia... mas não podia se mexer e sabia que Potter não havia usado nem mesmo a varinha. 

Dedos suaves de uma mão percorriam seu abdome e sua lateral, enquanto os da outra empunhavam com firmeza a varinha.

Um alarme tomou conta de Draco. Ele não sabia o que Potter pretendia. E não achava que seria algo realmente agradável. Sentiu como Potter apoiava uma mão na sua barriga como se firmasse o seu já paralisado corpo.

\- O que pensa que... – mas a única coisa que foi capaz de fazer foi gritar quando o moreno silibou algumas palavras. Ele sentiu ama dor como ele nunca havia sentido, partindo do seu abdome próximo a mão de Potter e se espalhando por todo o seu ser. Cada poro, cada nervo sendo atingido com fúria. O moreno continuava a silibar o que parecia  _parsel_ , mas o cérebro de Draco não conseguia se fixar nisso. A única coisa que ele sentia era a dor que o percorria.

Ele não ouviu quando as palavras deixaram de ser sussurradas. Nem quando o moreno retirou os dedos de sua pele, nem viu quando a varinha abandonou a outra mão. Ele só podia sentir a dor e na sua respiração ao tentar controlar os gemidos que ela provocava.

Draco não sabia quanto tempo havia passado quando pode perceber que podia movimentar seu corpo. Abriu os olhos que nem ao menos havia percebido fechado, sentido as lágrimas escorrerem pela lateral do rosto. Respirou fundo uma grande bocada de ar. Respirar ainda era doloroso, e olhou o par de olhos verdes que o encarava fixamente.

\- Maldito seja, Potter!– cuspiu entre dentes, ainda sentindo as arremetidas de dor que percorriam seu corpo. – O que você fez, bastardo?

\- Nada demais realmente. – a voz era suave e sussurrante, mas passou também a ser ameaçante – apenas algo que deixe bem claro a quem você pertence. Para assegurar que você se torne mais receptivo aos meus... er... argumentos. – um brilho perigoso iluminava os orbes verdes, enviando calafrios pela coluna do loiro, mas isso não impedia que ele se revoltasse.

Elevou a cabeça e parte do tronco e verificou o que o desgraçado havia feito. E viu quase na lateral do seu abdome, as palavras que primeiro fizeram seu coração parar por um instante e depois enviaram uma onda de ódio a sua mente.

_PROPRIEDADE DE HARRY POTTER._

\- Você... – as palavras começaram fracas.

Uma sombra cobriu os olhos prateados e algo além do ódio o preencheu, humilhação. 

_Marcado_.

Mas logo as sensações foram esquecidas ao sentir os dedos do moreno deslizando pela ferida. Uma tatuagem de onde o sangue escorria relativamente abundante. Letras negras em caligrafia rebuscadas. Os dedos continuavam a percorrer a pele marcada a tingindo de vermelho.

_Vermelho e negro em fundo branco._

Draco prendeu um gemido de dor. Não era uma sensação desconhecida, mas nunca pensou que alguém como o grifinório pudesse fazer algo assim.

Mais palavras sussurradas e o sangue logo parou de fluir, ficando apenas o leve vestígio do líquido carmim. Percebeu a sensação úmida do sangue sob si mesmo logo sumir, sem que ele nem mesmo ouvir as palavras do feitiço de limpeza serem sussurradas dessa vez.

Olhos verdes encontraram os prateados e pode ver a dor – Você faz uma linda figura, Malfoy. E só  _meu_...

O moreno inclinou-se sobre o outro, colando seu corpo ao dele. Grudando cada parte dos dois. Deslizando até encontrar a tatuagem recém feita e ainda coberta de sangue. Sem retirar os olhos do prateados, passou os dedos sobre ela e o loiro silvou.

Draco arregalou os olhos. _O que foi aquilo?_

Era dor, mas também havia algo mais. Essa maldita dor não o deixa pensar direito.

Potter passou a língua sobre o local, limpando o sangue acumulado e logo sobre os próprios lábios. Subiu novamente, esfregando todo o seu corpo no do loiro até encontrar a orelha e sussurrar:

\- Delicioso... – dizia enquanto sorvia a ultima gota que ainda restava nos próprios lábios.

\- Asqueroso... – Draco rosnou furiosamente, ainda tentando entender, o porque pelo nome de Hades sentir aquela língua quase fez um arrepio subir a sua espinha, e por que Infernos sua respiração estava tão pesava. Esse maldito corpo sobre o seu, e por que ele parecia tão consciente do membro do outro junto ao seu.

Harry percebeu o olhar horrorizado de Malfoy ao notar seus sexos unidose mexeu libidinosamente os próprio quadris, fazendo o loiro inspirar profundamente pela boca.

\- O que foi Malfoy, gostando da sensação? – disse com um lascivo sorriso nos lábios.

\- Vai se foder, Potter! – respondeu ainda tentando controlar a respiração, e as maldita reações do seu corpo.

\- Não Malfoy, isso é o que EU vou fazer com você! **  
**

Draco ainda tentava ignorar as sensações que percorriam seu corpo. Mas era praticamente impossível, já que cada vez que Potter tocava a maldita tatuagem, uma corrente elétrica parecia percorrê-lo. Dor e prazer se mesclando e nublando sua mente. Ele podia sentir cada nervo agitar-se debaixo da sua pele. A consciência do membro excitado do outro parecia latejar contra a sua pele, impregnando sua mente não permitindo-o concentrar direito.

Sangue quente correndo pelas suas veias, decidindo caminhar em uma única direção. E por todos os demônios do inferno! Esse, sem duvida, não era o local pra onde ele deveria ir nesta situação!

\- Você não vê Malfoy? – disse o moreno beijando o pescoço do sonserino enquanto com uma mão acariciava a tatuagem, fazendo o corpo do outro estremecer e um som engasgado escapar da pálida garganta. – Ah, agora você vai conseguir entender, você é meu Malfoy. E ninguém, ninguém pode impedir que eu consiga o que eu quero. Corpo, alma e mente!

\- Vai pro inferno, Potter! Eu não sou um brinquedinho... AH! – um gemido estrangulado saiu de sua garganta quando sentiu o beijo no vão da sua garganta, dedos de uma mão sobre a tatuagem e os de outra sobre seus mamilos, quase impedindo que qualquer pensamento coerente chegasse a sua mente conturbada – ...q-que... v-você ... pode brincar!

A respiração do loiro era cada vez mais pesada – O que você quer, Potter, que eu rejeite o Mestre de meu pai, pra me submeter a você? Você não tem a força verdadeira pra ter um Malfoy como servo, Potter. Você não tem poder suficiente!

\- Tsk, tsk, tsk. Novamente a mesma discussão, Malfoy. Poder eu possuo e você sabe. Talvez não saiba, mas você consegue sentir.

\- Senão, por que o _Lord das Trevas_ perseguiria tanto um pobre estudante? Um grifinoriózinho que, como foi mesmo que você disse? – uma expressão pensativa cobriu o rosto de Potter, enquanto os dedos leves acariciavam a cintura do loiro entretendo-se na cavidade do umbigo e seguindo a trilha de pêlos que se escondia pela calça.

– Oh sim...  _que viveu a vida toda sob as barbas de Dumbledore e que resolveu dar uma de mago negro..._ ou talvez algo do algo do tipo.

\- Mago negro. É pode ser... Mago das trevas... Não, acho esse extremo demais...

O moreno continuava concentrado na tarefa de acariciar a pálida cintura, ora delineando a tatuagem, ora explorando o umbigo. Lentamente se empenhou em abrir o zíper da calça negra, aproveitando a facilidade do botão já estar livre.

– A vida e a dor me ensinaram que não existe branco e preto... tudo são tons de cinza. Não sou mais tolo o suficiente de acreditar que apenas a magia branca é a certa. Magia branca e negra... tudo depende do mago por trás da varinha. E da motivação que impulsiona esse mago. Um  _Avada_   _Kedrava_  pode ser a maior das bênçãos para alguém morrendo sob uma Maldição incurável. Bem... e ... mal... – o zíper descia e a pele do baixo ventre era coberta por beijos e palavras sussurradas, fazendo a respiração quente do grifinório acariciar a suave pele. – ...São... noções ... relativas, que dependem da consciência de cada individuo.

\- Quem diria que o Grande Harry Potter poderia ser um defensor do uso das Artes trevas! – o loiro ainda tentava reter algum controle, mas todo e qualquer controle parecia diluir-se nas sensações dos dedos sobre a tatuagem e da boca de Potter no seu ventre.

\- Magia branca e negra... tsk... esse assunto é tão enfadonho. Podemos deixá-lo para uma hora mais própria se você preferir – Potter sussurrou ao ouvido do loiro distribuindo beijos pela nuca e nunca abandonando sua exploração pelo baixo ventre recém exposto e a cintura próxima à tatuagem.

O moreno continuava a espalhar beijos pela nuca e pescoço sempre sussurrando – O importante é que você deseja o poder que a submissão ao Mestre de seu pai lhe daria. Mas você pode conseguir o que deseja sem se dobrar diante de _Voldemort_. Sendo meu, Malfoy. Pertençendo a mim!

\- Meu servo... mas não pra cumprir ordem doentes, vinda de uma mente desequilibrada. Não... Meu pra cumprir minha vontade...  _meus desejos_...

\- Um Mestre é o que você precisa Malfoy. Mas para domá-lo. Entregar sua vontade – os beijos e os dedos continuavam sua exploração pela pele do loiro.

As palavras invadiam seus ouvidos e chegavam à sua mente perturbada, mas ele só conseguia sentir o prazer que percorria seu corpo. Que queimava cada nervo, eriçando cada pêlo. Potter beijava seu pescoço, e uma mordida logo abaixo do seu queixo fez Draco ofegar. As mãos agora estavam entre o tecido acariciando seus quadris.

– Você precisa de um Mestre, Malfoy. Mas não um como Voldemort – o loiro estremeceu, não só pelo nome, mas também pelos dedos acariciando a parte interna da suas coxas, enquanto os dentes mordiam o lóbulo da sua orelha, o fazendo ofegar e arquear seu corpo

– O que você precisa é de um Mestre, que te ensine como você deve agir. Você é um Malfoy, e por isso é arrogante, mimado, atrevido e mesquinho, e isso pode ser uma fraqueza também. – ainda mordendo a orelha do loiro, o grifinório sussurrou num gemido entrecortado – E eu posso ser, vou ser esse Mestre.

Com essas palavras, o moreno distribuiu uma seqüência de beijos desde o pescoço até chegar ao umbigo e parar, olhando profundamente no par de olhos prateados que o encarava entre os braços dobrados ainda presos ao poste da cama. A visão era linda... olhos de prata nublados num rosto corado e moldurado pelos cabelos dum loiro prateados que poucos no mundo possuíam. A boca carmim tão vermelha que poderia sangrar.

Novamente beijou a pele abaixo do umbigo logo acima da barreira que o boxer lhe criava e num único movimento retirou tanto a calça quanto a roupa de baixo do loiro.

\- Eu serei seu Mestre, Malfoy. Mas um Mestre que te dará prazer. E se a dor vier, ela será sempre acompanhada ou seguida por prazer. Prazer intenso e indescritível. Capaz de turvar os sentidos e desestabilizar a mente. Você sente, não sente Malfoy... o prazer percorrer seu corpo? A dor ainda está ai... – os dedos deslizavam pela marca no abdome. O loiro apertava os olhos e mordia os lábios enquanto inspirava profundamente. – Sim, ela ainda está aí... mas o prazer também, e este é muito mais intenso não é?

O corpo do loiro estava exposto diante do moreno. Pernas alvas, deliciosas coxas. O peito nu com rosado mamilos. A camisa esquecida ainda estava embolada nos braços bem definidos.

_Diffindo_.

E no instante seguinte o tecido da camisa encontrava-se partido em tiras fazendo fácil a tarefa de retirá-lo. Dedos corriam agora ainda mais livremente pelo corpo pálido. Acariciando o pescoço, peito, ventre, coxas e finalmente se retendo na semi-ereção.  O moreno sentia seu próprio membro enrijecido preso nas suas vestes, respondendo a visão daquele corpo a tanto tempo desejado.

Draco abriu os olhos e encarou os verdes fixados aos seus. O moreno havia se afastado um pouco, ajoelhando sobre o colchão e mantendo suas pernas entre as dele. Olhos de esmeralda o encaravam com tanta intensidade, com tanto desejo, tanta luxúria que não era capaz de enfrentá-los por muito tempo. Fechou os olhos e virou seu rosto em outra direção sem perceber que assim também expunha seu pescoço a banquete.

\- Apenas aceite Malfoy. – a boca beijava seu abdome e logo uma língua atrevida penetrava seu umbigo enviando uma descarga elétrica à mente de Draco, que começava a associar o mesmo movimento a um outro. Ele sentia seu corpo responder a cada toque. Podia sentir o sangue sendo drenado e dirigindo-se em uma única direção. O sentia porque ele parecia estar incendiando sob a sua pele. Correndo como lava ardente em suas veias. E levando seu controle com ele e a sua capacidade de raciocínio.

A sensação daquelas mãos sobre a sua pele era estupidamente boa. Aquela boca acariciando cada parte exposta...perfeito demais!

  _Mas não podia ceder, não podia..._

Um gemido sôfrego ficou preso na garganta do loiro quando sentiu a língua contornar seus mamilos. E logo pressioná-los e mordê-los.

A mente do sonserino era apenas prazer. Nada mais que o prazer. As mãos apertavam suas coxas tão próximas ao seu membro agora dolorosamente ereto. Mas elas não se detinham nele. Elas continuavam a percorrer seu corpo.

– Vamos... – beijos cada vez mais abaixo, descendo centralmente, palavras sussurradas contra pele ardente acariciando-a. – ...Diga Malfoy... – mãos acariciando um mamilo enquanto os dedos da outras acariciavam a parte interna da sua coxa, exatamente na fenda entre a coxa e o quadril. Próximas demais ao seu membro, mas não próximas o bastante. Draco não conseguia pensar. Ele apenas sentia os dedos quase tocando sua ereção. Podia até mesmo sentir como as costas da mão do moreno quase a tocava.

– Diga sim, Malfoy. Diga que quer seu meu servo. Diga que me quer como seu Mestre. Diga que quer que eu lhe dê todo o prazer que seu corpo é capaz de suportar e muito mais do que isso. Apenas diga sim e você pode ter tudo. Apensa diga  _sim_...

Potter recomeçou uma série de beijos pelo pescoço e atrás da orelha. Deliciando-se de quão suave era o cabelo platinado e o inebriante cheiro que exalava. Mãos habilidosas, cada vez mais próximas da já totalmente desperta ereção que começavam a desestabilizar o loiro.

\- Vamos, diga. – o moreno sussurrava com voz rouca enquanto mordiscava todo o pescoço do loiro fazendo com o loiro inspirasse com cada vez mais desespero. Mas quando os dedos circularam a palpitante ereção, a respiração do loiro parou por um instante e todo o corpo se arqueou. Dedos deslizavam pela veia pulsante ao longo do comprimento, dedos roçando lentamente, torturando.

– É só dizer,  _DRACO,_  e eu juro que você  _não vai se arrepender_ – terminou num sussurro sedutor.

-  _S-Siiiiim_... - o loiro finalmente gemeu se rendendo ao prazer que aquelas mãos o proporcionavam.

\- Era só o que eu precisava ouvir – o moreno ofegou antes de com uma mão girar o rosto do garoto sob si e beijar longamente a boca já vermelha.

\- Aproveite... você vai adorar... cada... minuto... disso. – cada palavra saiu devagar e entrecortada enquanto um sorriso predatório dançava nos lábios do moreno.

Harry seguiu beijando o pescoço e logo o peito suado demorando-se no mamilo ereto. Língua contornando o botão rosado e apertando-o entre os lábios. Um gemido baixo escapou da boca do loiro que tentavam em vão controlá-lo. Seguiu acariciando com a língua pelo centro do abdome, entretendo-se rapidamente no umbigo até chegar à pulsante ereção.

Lentamente lambeu a ponta e depois toda a extensão desde a base até a ponta, fazendo chegar aos seus ouvidos um gemido rouco e profundo do loiro. Sem aviso abocanhou todo o membro fazendo o corpo abaixo do seu arquear-se e gemer alto.

Sugava com força e profundamente, sentindo o gosto de Draco na sua lingua e sua essência invadir suas narinas. Segurava a base enquanto traçava a veia evidente na inchada ereção. De cima até em baixo num ritmo que fazia o loiro gemer cada vez mais alto. Língua habilidosa, que eliminava qualquer capacidade de controle que o outro ainda pudesse reter.

A cada gemido que Draco proferia, enviava arrepios de prazer à ereção do moreno. Uma das mãos ainda segurava a base do membro enquanto a outra deslizava pela coxa e alcançava sua companheira e se dirigindo aos testículos e acariciando-os. A língua passou a se concentrar na cabeça inchada e vermelha, circulando vagarosamente e recolhendo o liquido dali.

O efeito daquela boca o fez perder completamente o controle. Não importava o que pudesse acontecer ou quem era o responsável por todo aquele prazer. A única coisa que ele desejava era que o prazer continuasse. Finalmente entregue. Totalmente entregue as sensações. O loiro projetava os quadris em busca de mais contato, tentando se aprofundar mais naquela cavidade úmida e quente.

O movimento daquela maravilhosa boca aumentou ainda mais. Mas quando os dentes roçaram levemente o seu membro enquanto o moreno sugava ainda mais profundamente, ele estremeceu e perdeu-se nas sensações, enchendo aquela boca com seu liquido quente e viscoso.

Ficou um tempo apenas prostrado sobre os lençóis, tentando recuperar o fôlego e sentido as ondas de prazer ainda percorrendo seu corpo trêmulo. A respiração ainda pesada e o coração acelerado. Tentava se concentrar em recuperar um mínimo de controle. Lentamente abriu os olhos e se deparou com uma cena que se ele não estivesse acabado de gozar, com certeza ela lhe faria.

O moreno estava ajoelhado aos pés da cama. Olhos escuros e turvos. Respiração pesada e irregular. Mas o sensual na cena era ver Potter lambendo dedo por dedo. Limpando qualquer traço de sua semente que ainda houvesse. Como se fosse a coisa mais saborosa que já existiu. Draco arfou ao ver tal cena, chamando a atenção do moreno e o fazendo encarar seus olhos e depois dirigir seu olhar ao seu ventre ainda sujo de sêmen. E seu membro, que apenas momentos atrás tinha acabado de gozar, já recomeçava a dar sinais de interesse ao ver tão deleitável visão.

Viu como o moreno engatinhava vindo novamente até ele, olhar predatório nas esmeraldas. Com uma mão apoiada no colchão ele desceu até seu membro do loiro respirando bafo quente na pele pálida e aspirando fundo o cheiro almiscarado. Draco prendeu a respiração quando depois as esmeraldas o encaravam enquanto o moreno inclinou-se e começou a lamber seu ventre, retirando qualquer vestígio da sua semente. A visão era provocante demais, prazerosa demais fazendo com que seu pênis pulsasse. 

Quando finalmente terminou sua tarefa, o moreno deslizou a língua quente pelo seu tronco até alcançar seu pescoço e morder, fazendo o loiro gritar.

Harry voltou a se afastar do corpo ainda atado ao poste, postando-se aos pés da cama e logo se levantando. De pé dirigiu seus dedos a presilha da sua capa que caiu pesadamente no chão. Olhos verdes nunca se afastando dos outros antes prateados e agora cinzentos de desejo. Mãos atadas e pálido corpo nu, contrastando com os negros lençóis. Os sapatos e as meias do loiro haviam sido a primeira coisa que tirara assim que o depositara naqueles lençóis. Menos peças, menos empecilho.

Deslizou suas mãos pela sua camisa branca, começando a abrir os primeiro botões. Parou a meio caminho notando o olhar do loiro. O olhar agora faminto, desejoso. Podia sentir os olhos percorrerem seu corpo, acompanhando o movimento das suas mãos.

\- Gostaria de fazer isso? – o moreno perguntou ao rapaz atado – Você quer deslizar seus dedos pela minha pele? Quer ser você a tirar essa roupa que impede o contato com a sua? - um suspiro de excitação respondeu a questão e no momento seguinte as mãos do loiro estavam livres.

O moreno permanecia parado aos pés da cama. Expectante e atento aos movimentos do sonserino. Viu como ele encolhia as pernas e esfregava os braços dormentes. Viu como se ajoelhava na cama e vinha engatinhando, deslizando felinamente em sua direção até o final da cama. Viu como os pés tocavam o chão e ele se levantava, sem nunca afastar os olhos cinzentos dos seus, e parar em pé a sua frente.

Harry olhava como os dedos tocavam o tecido sobre a sua pele e dedos habilidosos começavam a abrir botão por botão da camisa branca, olhos concentrados nesta tarefa. As que íris antes prateadas agora cinzentas que não escondiam o desejo do seu dono. Era maravilhoso saber que ele era o objeto desse desejo.

_Tão bonito!_

Esticou os braços para trás enquanto o loiro retirava a camisa, que logo foi parar em algum lugar juntos às almofadas. Os dedos deslizavam pela cintura morena, dedos pálidos percorrendo a pele sob o cós da calça preta. O botão logo foi aberto e dedos delgados desceram o zíper.

O loiro se agachou, levando consigo a calça e a roupa interior. Sapatos e meias foram tirados e fizeram companhia a camisa e logo também as calças. Ver o loiro nu e ajoelhado aos seus pés era a realização dos mais ardentes desejos do grifinório.

A figura pálida lentamente se levantou, dedos percorrendo a pele morena até encontrar em seu caminho a ereção mais que evidente. Beijou a ponta e bafejou ar quente sobre ela, fazendo o moreno jogar a cabeça pra trás em êxtase. Já de pé os dedos do loiro percorreram abdome e peito deixando um rastro de fogo sobre a pele.

A delicadeza dos gestos do sonserino impressionava Harry. Cada toque era leve, exploratório e delicado, enlouquecendo-o.

Os beijos foram distribuídos pelo seu peito e pescoço. Era o paraíso...

Até o loiro morder fortemente seu ombro fazendo-o urrar e jogar o corpo menor sobre a cama. Olhou surpreso o outro rapaz, cenho franzido e dedos tocando a marca vermelha.

Um sorriso cinicamente selvagem adornava a boca carmim enquanto o loiro se ajeitava na cama e encarava os olhos verdes suspicazes.

\- O que foi  _Mestre_... você não gosta de um servo um pouco arisco?

\- Oh não... quanto mais selvagem mais prazer em domá-lo. – a boca mostrava todos os dentes num sorriso predatório.

E com essas palavras o moreno se lançou sobre o corpo do outro, arrebatando a boca do loiro num beijo profundo e dominador. Língua exigindo passagem e buscando subjugar a outra, mas a tarefa não era tão fácil. A língua do loiro travava batalha pelo domínio, criando uma dança sensual entre as duas. Mas o moreno ganhava em ardor e possessividade. Invadindo cada pedaço da boca do sonserino, prendendo gemidos entre ambas as gargantas. Os beijos continuavam pelo resto do corpo. Nenhum lugar era deixado sem explorar e marcar naquela tez pálida. Dedos famintos percorrendo a pele suave.

O loiro também não deixava de acariciar a pele morena. Dedos exigentes apertando e beliscando os mamilos. Beijos e dentes na garganta e peito.

As mãos do moreno eram rápidas demais, famintas demais e começavam embriagá-lo novamente em um mar de sensações insuportavelmente deliciosas. Enquanto os dedos de uma mão acariciavam a tatuagem no seu abdome, enviando arrepios de prazer à sua coluna, as da outra deslizavam pelos seus lábios e adentravam na cavidade molhada.

Olhos verdes encaravam os seus num olhar incitador, fazendo entender, e fazendo-o chupar e lamber os dedos encharcando-os de saliva. Os beijos pelo seu corpo continuavam enquanto os dedos úmidos se encaminhavam à sua abertura, contornando o anel de músculo e lentamente adentrando um único dedo. Uma mão dobrando e afastando um pouco mais uma perna, indicando o que fazer com a outra.

Sensações demais golpeavam o loiro. O dedo entrava e saía devagar e girando, fazendo-o desejar demais, e retirando a tensão dos músculos e logo, outro dedo foi fazer companhia ao primeiro solitário.

_Era bom demais._

Os dedos entravam e saiam da sua entrada. Dedos abrindo e fechando distendendo o canal e o enlouquecendo. Abriu mais as pernas para ser recompensado com a mais maravilhosa sensação de sentir sua próstata sendo atingida. Um grito estrangulado saiu de sua garganta quando os dedos repetiram o processo. Achava que se continuasse assim ele logo teria um segundo orgasmo.

O moreno também deve ter pensado o mesmo, por que lentamente retirou os dedos fazendo o loiro gemer decepcionado.

\- Não se preocupe, tenho algo muito melhor...

Viu o grifinório lamber o polegar e depois o indicador, encharcando-os, e depois levando-os até o membro inchado e pulsante. Viu como deslizava os dois dedos por toda a extensão, espalhando saliva e o sêmen que já vazava da cabeça.

Harry se posicionou entre as pernas dobradas do loiro. Com uma mão abriu ainda mais as alvas coxas e com a outra segurou a base da sua ereção e dirigindo até a entrada preparada. Inclinou-se apoiando um cotovelo no colchão e penetrou a ponta do seu membro, sentindo a pouca lubrificação e a resistência. Ouviu o loiro silvar entre dentes e abaixou-se pra sussurrar na orelha coberta de mechas grudadas.

\- Se houver dor... – o moreno se afundava mais no corpo do loiro que prendia a respiração sentindo o membro rasgá-lo -... ela sempre virá com o melhor dos prazeres...- dedos delinearam a negra tatuagem enquanto com um ultimo impulso se enterrava até o fundo e acertava a próstata, enviando torrentes de sensações e fazendo o loiro gritar em enlevo.

Harry apoiou os dois cotovelos junto às platinadas mechas espalhadas pelos travesseiros. A luz azul das velas criando desenhos no rosto corado.

Mexia-se lentamente dentro do loiro. Movimentos profundos que enlouqueciam o moreno ao sentir a carne apertada ao redor do seu membro. Ia até o fundo, acertando impiedosamente a próstata do sonserino, que enlaçou as pernas em sua cintura, tentando aprofundar ainda mais o contato. Mordeu a orelha e sussurrou:

\- Sempre, você sempre terá prazer...

Aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, sem deixá-las perder a profundidade. Sentiu as correntes de prazer começarem a se concentrar em um ponto do seu corpo. Aumentou o compasso em um frenético movimento vigoroso dos quadris. Alcançou a latejante ereção do loiro que gemeu jogando a cabeça pra trás, e fazendo as pernas apertarem ainda mais firmemente na sua cintura, juntando ainda mais seus corpos.

Unhas rasgando a pele nas suas costas.

Bombeou o membro do loiro, investindo mais fundo e sincronizando os movimentos dos seus quadris aos próprio movimento dos seus dedos.

O prazer era inebriante.

O movimento dos dois corpos. O modo como o sonserino gemia com a cabeça jogada pra trás expondo o pescoço. Os seus próprios dedos deslizando pelo membro inchado.

_Prazer demais._

\- MEU...

O mais maravilhoso clímax o atingiu quando sentiu o loiro morder mais uma vez seu ombro enquanto um intenso jorro de sêmen cobrir seus dedos. A carne se estreitando sobre sua ereção o arrebatou e ondas de êxtase percorreram todo seu corpo até ele se render sobre o loiro exaurido.

Corpos trêmulos entrelaçados, respirações irregulares. Exaustos.

Harry saiu do corpo de Draco ouvindo o pequeno gemido lastimoso que ele deu. Ficou por um tempo apenas apoiado sobre o loiro. Rosto enterrado no pescoço, sentindo a respiração na sua orelha e as batidas do coração tentando voltar ao normal. Apenas respirando a essência do loiro e o cheiro de sexo no ar.

Levantou-se sobre os cotovelos e admirou a beleza do corpo sob o seu. Os lábios entreabertos, o rosto corado. As suadas mechas prateadas coladas ao indecentemente bonito rosto, e espalhadas sobre os travesseiros negros. O peito subindo e descendo mais compassado e o abdome maculado pelo resultado do próprio prazer.

\- Você fica lindo sujo e suado desse jeito...

Draco olhou o moreno, o corpo ainda meio apoiado sobre o seu e sobre o colchão. Os dedos deslizando sobre seu ventre traçando desenhos com os restos de sêmen e suor na sua pele. Uma gama de sentimentos o invadiam. Ele encarou por um instante o par de olhos verdes e viu ali também um mundo de emoções. Satisfação. Desejo. Possessividade.

_Mestre_

O moreno interrompeu o que fazia e deslizou a mão pelo ventre, peito, garganta até chegar ao rosto de Draco deixando um rastro de liquido na pele. Acariciando as maçãs coradas, ele se inclinou deixando um beijo possessivo nos lábios vermelhos e logo outro entre o pescoço e orelha ao mesmo tempo em que sussurrava:

-  _Meu_... todo meu... - um arrepio percorreu o corpo do loiro ao ouvir o tom do moreno. – Eu serei um bom Mestre... pode haver dor... pode haver raiva... mas o prazer... Ah, esse será muito maior... você vai ver... você vai ver, Draco... – o nome saiu carinhoso – você vai ver, Somnus...  **(1)**

E a escuridão cobriu o loiro.

* * *

Abriu os olhos. Sentou rapidamente, sua respiração era descompassada. Estava em seu quarto, sua cama nas masmorras. Olhou pra todos os lados tentando encontrar algo que não encaixasse. Tudo parecia normal. Estava em seus pijamas negros preferidos. A seda do tecido acariciando sua pele.

_O que havia acontecido? Era tudo um sonho? Mas por que demônios sonharia com Potter? E ainda mais esse tipo de sonho!_

Levantou-se da cama, pés descalços deslizando pelo grosso tapete. Caminhou até um canto do quarto onde um grande espelho estava apoiado. Abriu um por um os botões da sua camisa, deixando-a cair aos seus pés e encarou seu reflexo no espelho.

\- Cretino, cruza de hipogrifo com explosivin, desgraçado!

Lá estava a marca. A negra tatuagem sobre sua pele branca. Tomando parte da lateral do seu abdome. Encarou longamente as palavras. Uma miríade de emoções passando pela sua mente. Lembranças do que acontecera. Sensações percorrendo seu corpo ao lembrá-las.

"Oh, Hades!"

Por todos os demônios, não podia acreditar no que havia acontecido. O garoto de ouro da Grifinória o havia marcado.

E ele havia gemido sob seu toque! E, maldita seja, ele havia gostado!

Eram coisa demais rondando sua mente. Não conseguia raciocinar com todas aquelas lembranças e sensações ainda tão frescas. Precisava pensar no que fazer. O que Potter havia falado poderia ser verdade. Ele tinha visto o poder que o grifinório emanava e aquilo não era uma mentira.

Ele havia sentido! Ele não precisava servir ao manipulador gagá do Dumbledore pra seguir a Potter. Potter queria que ele o seguisse. Apenas a ele. Pertencesse a ele.

_MEU_

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo do loiro ao lembrar as palavras. Mas era melhor dormir. Sua cabeça estava atolada e aquelas conjeturas não levavam a nada. Amanhã era outro dia. E ele poderia pensar no que fazer com relação a Potter.

Mas se Potter pensasse que iria ser fácil domá-lo, ele estava muito enganado.

Ele é um Dragão, e esse dragão foi provocado.

_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_ **(2)**

O sonserino apagou as luzes da habitação e se dirigiu novamente a sua cama. Mas antes o espelho refletiu um sorriso maquiavélico na bela face.

_Ah... isso vai ser divertido. Muito divertido..._

 

 

 

_**Finite Incatatum** _

**Author's Note:**

> (1) _Somnus_ \- Sono, em latim, mas como dormir em latim era meio sem graça - _Dormio_ \- resolvi usar de liberdade literária! (Antes eu havia usado - _Ekdormi_ \- adormecer em esperanto- mas resolvi voltar para o bom e velho latim mesmo!)
> 
> (2) Pra quem não sabe esse é o lema de Hogwarts: Nunca faça cócegas num Dragão adormecido.
> 
> Iniciada em 29/03/05
> 
> Finalizada em 23/02/06
> 
> Obrigada a todos que me animaram no longo tempo que demorei pra terminar essa fic na época, principalmente Becky, Kirina e Ivi. Beijos meninas e saudades!
> 
> E obrigada a todos que se animaram a ler!


End file.
